warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Solar Eclipse
Sequel to The Rise ^^ you should read that first to get kind of the backstory xD. So yup, I've started my second story in Time of Setting (Series). Basically Shoneclan's next generation. Well, enjoy~ Prologue "FOXDUNG!" The snarl echoed over the misty lands. Several heads popped up in caution and fear to the source of the cry. "Elmstar, quiet down. Don't forget there are kits in Starclan... unfortunately," a pretty pale calico mewed. Elmstar sighed in embarassment. "Oh yes. I'm terribly sorry, Opalheart, but you see, Starclan messed up badly this time." "You mean the counsil?" Opalheart gave a starry frown. Everyone went back to doing their own, unwarlike actions in Starclan. However, tensions were high. Eveningkit had been killed in Slopeclan mysteriously many moons ago, and Shoneclan would not forget it. Meekly, Elmstar meowed, "Yes. But the point is," he continued, a bit louder, looking over a shining pool, "That she is reborn." "What do you mean?" Opalheart narrowed her eyes. Elmstar ignored her, however. "That kit and Brinepaw's love was true," he sighed, not noticing how Opalheart's eyes hardened. "I just wish we had watched over them more closely. We don't know how Eveningkit's fate came to be, but we do know that Brinepaw died unexplanably..." "Yes," she said sharply. "I was his medicine cat." Elmstar brushed it away. "Yes, yes, it was not your fault-" "No it was not," she objected. "-as Brinepaw died of a broken heart. None could heal that. He did not know that he was in love, but only that his soul mate died. When she died... he died." "Brinepaw's not in Starclan," Opalheart noted snappily. "Why can't every cat have a soul mate? Why just them?" She was still bitter; she had loved Brinepaw. Elmstar shrugged. "The marvels of the cosmos and how they create us." They were silent. Opalheart then mewed innocently, "So what did you scream foxdung for?" "Oh! Yes. We accidentally made Eveningkit's rebirth untimely. She's a kittypet." Chapter One Sunset sighed as she saw the food bowl. Her stomach growled, but she didn't want to eat those yucky pellets. Her mouth twitching as her belly gave another rumble, the she-kit padded up to the plastic depression and dug in. Munching, and scowling, Sunset wondered why her housefolk couldn't give her the delicious meaty ones anymore. Licking her lips as she finished the tiny amount of food, Sunset pondered about her housefolk's weird actions lately. First, they had put everything into little brown squares. The things she used to rub up on against were all packed and gone. However, half of the things were still there. The ones with the male's scent was gone, thought. Sunset stretched, and padded outside. Second, they were in a very bad moods lately. It wasn't uncommon anymore for her daily naps to be disrupted by shouting. She let the shiny, hard tiles click as Sunset let out her claws. Her claws were large, good for climbing. As she ducked and went through the tiny hole with a flap over it, Sunset emerged to the outside. Letting out a sigh, Sunset let the sunlight bathe her pelt. It felt very good. She twisted her head and giving her calico swirled pelt a few sharp licks. It was warm from the summer head already. (Oh, Eveningswift here. She says summer because she's a kittypet. Movin' on) "Hey! Sunset!" Sunset gave a spasm of surprise and bristled wildly, spinning around. A purr of laughter erupted above her. Sunset sighed with irritation. "Branch, I know you can climb, now stop showing it off," Sunset mewed, tilting her head up. Above her was another kit, Branch. Her owners had adoped him from the she-cat across the road when she gave birth. He was a fine friend, the best she could imagine. "You know it's fun. And hey, if you weren't too chicken to climb, you'd be up here too. I mean, look at those claws! You're wasting them," he grinned. Well, best MOST of the time. But not now. "You know I don't climb because of my claws," she frowned. "They get stuck in the bark." Branch sighed and leaped down from limb to limb from the aspen tree until he was close enough to jump down. Sunset stepped back as he landed in a ball of fur. "Alright. I'm sorry. But I wish you can get up there. It's terribly lonely," Branch joked. Sunset twitched her ears and batted him with her paws. Why don't you just take Starlight then? she thought. Starlight was an older she-kit that lived by their twoleg's den. She was charismatic Branch's object of affection. Sunset was irritated again. "I'm sorry-er than you are." Which is probably true, Sunset wondered. I always felt for him more than he felt for me. "Well, you know that's not true," Branch meowed, looking at the trees in the woods ahead, then at the fence. Sunset looked down in skeptism. If only. "What're you lookig at?" Branch snapped his head back to hers. "Oh! Just thinking." They were quiet for a while, and Branch resumed staring at the trees. Does he want to climb them or something? They're much taller than this sapling in the backyard. "I'll teach you to climb the fence," he mewed absentmindedly. Chapter Two "Just place your paw right there... yup, you got it," Branch said. Sunset twitched at his breath and touch. She was squirming from the inside. Sunset had her claws halfway out, but instinctively at the adreniline, they went full out. She groaned as Sunset tried to yank her claws back, but they were stuck in the fence. Branch sighed. "You have to know how to use your advantages," he said wisely. "How's this an advantage," she grimaced, gesturing to her claws, deeply imbedded in the wood. Branch smiled. "We'll get it right soon," Branch promised. "Today?" To that he was silent. But his smile was tangible, though he turned away. -_-_-_-_-_-_-_- "You did it!" Branch's voice seemed so far down. Sunset shivered as she glanced at him, then at the scene before her. It sure is green, she thought. Her claws were finally useful now; she used them to grip onto the thin ledge of the fence, as she could not balance. When Branch deftly hopped beside her, Sunset noted, "My tail's useless. It's pretty sad how I substitute it with my claws." "Huh?" Branch gave her a puzzled look. "The claws are balancing me, not my tail," she explained. "Oh," he yawned. "I'm ready to fall asleep on this fence." "If you leave me for your dreams, I'll push you off. It'd get lonely. Plus, I can't get down," Sunset jokingly whined. Branch muttered something, a slight smile on his lips. It sounded vaguely of "dreams..." Suddenly, something rustled in the canopies and trees in the forest. Sunset's eyes immediately drew themselves to the moving leaves. There were flowers, bright blue, leaves, dark green, and the moist-looking green growth of the wild. Sunset squinted, shoulders tensing. There were flowers... but they weren't blue like the others, but a drawing blue-green. The flowers blinked. (Sound familiar? xD It's supposed to be like Eveningkit's life. because she's basically reliving it. You will see many bits very similar to The Rise) Sunset let out a yowl in clenched jaws, jerking her head back. She did not realise that there was nothing to hold her if she jerked to far- and the hind legs of the calico she-cat fell. Branch, who was dozing off, as promised, wrenched his eyes open in surprise as he felt her slide off. Immediately, he shot down his head to grab her scruff. He, who was older and bigger than the few mooned Sunset, easily kept her steady. Sunset got her legs back on the fence. "I don't like climbing," she gasped. "Its not climbing's fault. Use your tail," he mewed, beginning to sleep again. Sunset ignored him, glancing back at the bush in which the eyes were. They were gone.